Shark Attack!
by Ashkaa13
Summary: Kisame has a new partner, Itachi. They must learn to get along. This is yaoi, a lemon only at the end.
1. Chapter 1

This is a KisaIta, Kisame/Itachi, yaoi. There will be smut later on towards the end. If you don't like that kind of thing, (Trust me I know how you feel, I'm not much of a smut fan myself but I had to try.), skip over it. Most of the story is not like that. I think there are about 5-7 chapters to this, and yes I know there are spelling/grammar mistakes throughout this. I've gotten rid of all the ones I could find with some friends help but they really are some sneaky little things. Anyway, enjoy!

*~*~*START*~*~*

"…and these are the dorms. Partners share rooms to save space, there are no exceptions so don't ask." Said the tall orange haired ninja with many piercings on his face. 'He must really like piercings to have so many on his face. Hmm, there has to be twenty something piercings on his face alone! 'Thought the young raven haired ninja following a few steps behind the first orange haired ninja. The young raven-haired ninja, about 16, had his hair tied back into a ponytail and had a leaf ninja headband, with a long slash through it, on his forehead keeping his bangs out of his eyes. "Itachi, this will be yours and Kisame's room. Tobi-chan spoke highly of you; he believes you and Kisame will work together well. I hope for, your sake, that is true. Kisame has already gone through three partners and while that is nowhere near as many as Kakuzu, you should be weary of your actions." The orange haired ninja's grey eyes bored into Itachi, as they stood outside the door. "Hai, Leader-sama!" Itachi replied.

"Hm" Pein (Leader) shrugged and knocked on the door before opening it. Swinging open the door revealed a dark room which was almost symmetrical if there hadn't been a large fish tank on the left side's dresser. The beds were in the back corners of the room leaving a kind of long runway in the center of the room. In the front corners were the decks. Both complete with pencils, pens, paper, a computer and many other important desk supplies. The far back wall had two wood dressers wedged firmly in-between the beds. There was a door in-between the right bed and desk that would have been unnoticeable if it was not slightly open.

Although, the most noticeable thing in the room had to be the seven foot four blue man sitting on the left bed raping up a huge sword that was bigger than he was! He wore a mist ninja headband with a slash through it and had sharp pointy teeth. 'He looks sort of like some kind of human shark hybrid! I wonder if he was originally some sort of super ninja experiment. 'Thought Itachi, keeping the same board, uncaring expression he had through the whole tore of the hideout.

The shark man looked up surprised at the sudden intruders. The look swiftly changed to irritation and then a huge toothy smile when he recognized Pein. "Hi, Leader-sama! What's up, do you have another mission for me!" shouted the excited shark man. "Hi Kisame, no I've brought your new partner." Pein's irritated look slowly changed in to a cruel smile as he glared at Kisame. "Kisame meet Itachi. I'm sure you two will work well together." He said the last part more like a threat. Kisame stared at Itachi in horror. "WHAT!!! That little kid CAN'T be by new partner what is he, like ten!" screamed Kisame as he leaped from the bed, causing the sword to clatter to the floor. Pein glared menacingly at the shark man. "Itachi is an S ranked criminal, and slaughtered his entire clan in one night. I believe he will be more than capable team member and while age is not a matter, he is actually only four years younger than you are. NOW, STOP QUESTIONING MY JUDGMENT!!! " Pein roared Muttering about winy Akatsuki members Pein stormed out of the room. Itachi calmly watched him leave, then turned to give the shark man a cold stair. "Kakuzu must be badgering him about expenses again. Hmm, so I guess this means I'm stuck with you as my new partner. *Sigh* Why does he get the only female team member as his partner? Hmp, and at least everyone else is about the same age but here I'm stuck with some kid." "I'm sixteen and you're only twenty, that's not much of an age difference." Itachi walked over to the right bed and began to examine it. "So, I'm assuming this is my bed. Correct.?" Assured that the bed is free from any traps Itachi lies down. "Ya. What are you doing?" Kisame looked at the young ninja lying in the other bed, almost asleep. "I am going to bed. The Leaf Anbu chased me for the last three days straight. I lost them yesterday and joined the today Akatsuki. Why?" Itachi asked, still with the same cool look. "I thought you might want to get to know one another before we go on any missions." "We are not going on any missions yet and what's there to know? I was an Anbu before I became a rogue ninja; we were required to know all of the criminals in the Bingo book. There is not too much to know about me. I am Itachi Uchiha; I betrayed my village, murdered my clan, and I am going to bed now." Setting three kunai on the dresser incase he is attacked while asleep. Looking annoyed Kisame shakes his head "All the Bingo book tells you is my fighting style, where I'm from, and what I'm wanted for. I meant like favorite color, food, and like what you do for fun. See I like blue, Sushi, and surfing." Kisame now had a huge smile of his face. "I don't have a favorite color, or food, and I train in my spare time." Starting to become annoyed with the shark man Itachi goes to sleep. "That's pretty boring." Whisper Kisame feeling put out. 'I wonder why he so depressing, someone so cute shouldn't be so dark." A small smile crept up Kisame's face as he turned out the lights and flopped into bed. 'Four years wasn't really that much of a difference. He'd still need to warn Itachi- Kun about Orochimaru, but until the freaky snake man returned from his mission, it could wait.'

*~~~*

Hello! This is my first yaoi story and the first multy chapter story I wrote. It is a lemon or my pitiful attempt at one. I'm not sure how I did… I dislike writing lemons; this was a request from a friend for her birthday. (I think it was for her birthday, I can't remember any more.) Anyway, I think I did well on the story. I wrote this about a year ago when I first started writing fanfiction, so my style may be a bit different. That's all I can think of to say about this story at the moment so enjoy! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~This is a KisaIta, Kisame/Itachi, yaoi. There will be smut later on towards the end. If you don't like that kind of thing, (Trust me I know how you feel, I'm not much of a smut fan myself but I had to try.), skip over it. Most of the story is not like that. I think there are about 5-7 chapters to this, and yes I know there are spelling/grammar mistakes throughout this. I've gotten rid of all the ones I could find with some friends help but they really are some sneaky little things. Anyway, enjoy!

*~*~*START*~*~*

The next morning Kisame woke up early, or at least he thought he got up early. Itachi was already gone. 'Where'd he go!? DAM!!! Its five in the F***ing morning and he's already gone! Dam morning birds.' He quickly got dressed and headed out to the dining room, hoping to find Itachi. 'Wow, he's not here either! Maybe he skipped breakfast. No one in their right mind gets up that early. Hmm, but the kid didn't seem to be in right mind. I wonder why he killed his clan.' Kisame quickly downed three bowls of cereal and a gallon of orange juice before heading out to track down his elusive partner. He soon found the missing-nin in the training room practicing with his Kunai. 'The kids very good', Kisame gasped as all of the Kunai hit their marks.

Itachi quickly turned ready to turn the new arrival into a pincushion if he turned out to be an enemy. Relaxing slightly Itachi said "Hi Kisame." In his, abnormally cool voice. He completely covered up his earlier confusion. "Hay, Itachi-Kun! What'ch ya doin up so early?" Kisame called. "I am training. I always get up early to train." Itachi replied. 'I told him that I trained in my spare time. He should have remembered that. He asked me. *sigh* He is not too bright. Hm, from the look of him he probably uses bruit strength to crush his enemies. That sword was far too big and cumbersome to be used for fast agile attacks. It must have some sort of odd affect on his opponents. If I have to fight him, I should be weary of it...' Kisame interrupted his thoughts "Hay, Itachi-kun lets go eat breakfast!" "Hm, sorry Kisame I had breakfast earlier. You can go get breakfast if you want to." "Aww, come on Itachi-kun that had to have been awhile ago. You don't have to eat a lot, just come have a glass of orange juice with me!" Kisame whined. Looking at Kisame, annoyed at the interruption of his training, but not letting it show on his face he agrees to go get a glass of orange juice with his new partner. 'Maybe I can find out what his swords power is and then at least this won't be pointless.'

Together they walked into the still empty dining room. Kisame went to get a glass of orange juice, for Itachi and some cold pizza, for himself. "So, Itachi-kun why'd you kill your clan? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though." 'Hmp, I thought so, it was only a matter of time before someone asked. It's interesting that he went straight to the point, most people would try to catch me off guard with the question. I would bet that his fighting style is direct as well; he probable lets the bruit power of his attacks overwhelm his enemies instead of trying to catch them off guard.' Itachi thought as he watched Kisame bring the orange juice and cold pizza over to him. Itachi shrugged "They were weak, and I wanted to test my strength so I killed them."

Kisame stared at his new partner in shock. 'He couldn't be telling the truth about this could he. This guy he's so blank, it's as if he doesn't have a heart. What could have done this to him? *clenching his fist* I WILL find out and then fix this. No-one should have to be like that.'

"That seems a bit harsh, but Hidan's got you beat he went around massacring entire villages. Although Kakuzu keeps him in check now. They're both immortal so their like zombies! LOL. Kakuzu even eats people's hearts! Yuck!" Says Kisame, scrunching his face up and sticking out his tongue. He noticed that his partner almost smiled at his last comment. He felt his stomach flip and fill with butterflies. 'Ha! So, he is not a complete sociopath! No one that cute is that cold!' He smiled brightly to himself.

"Kisame, do you really fight with that sword?" "Hu! OF COURSE!!! That Samehada is a great sword! It doesn't look like a great sword for battle but anyone who gets to close will have their chakra eaten by it. Samehada leaves my enemies completely helpless!" Kisame proudly bragged about his sword. "You have a sword to, right? I saw it lying against your dresser this morning! Does it do anything?" "Yes, it does. I can run my chakra through it. It is also the sword I used to kill my clan." Itachi replied in a matter of fact tone. "Umm… ok… I bet that you're pretty good with it then… um…right." Kisame stammered surprised anyone could talk about murdering their family that way. 'This guy is starting to get creepy; maybe I should just kill him and forget all of this.'

Itachi realized he was freaking Kisame out far more than he meant to. 'I should tone it down a little if I am not careful he may kill me for fear of his own life. I want him to be cautious not terrified, why does he haft to keep reminding me of that night.' It was bad enough knowing what he had done he did not need to be reminded over and over again. 'DAM IT!!!' Itachi felt his eyes begin to water as he remembered he little brother. 'NO, DAM IT I AM NOT GOING TO CRY! I have already cried enough. If Kisame sees me he will know I am faking and I WILL be dead!' Itachi quickly got up and quickly headed to the door fighting back the threatening tears. Keep the emotion out of his voice he told his partner he was going back to train and thanks for the orange juice.

Kisame was shocked but managed to keep it hidden until his partner left the room. 'Itachi was crying! His cold heartless partner had just left the room almost in tears! The kid didn't even twitch when he talked about killing his clan. Why would he start to care now? Maybe it wasn't killing his clan that made him cry. Maybe it was someone he specifically killed that had caused the sudden outburst of tears! Either way his partner was not as heartless as he pretended to be!' Smiling to himself Kisame returned to finishing off the last of the pizza before going to the training room to try and learn more about his cute little partner.

*~~~*

LOL, I love sociopath Itachi even if he's really acting. Kisame was odd to write for; I usually don't use him in my stories because I really don't know much about him. There will be other Akatsuki members in the next chapter as well as some butt kicking ninja action! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I knew I was forgetting something! I do not own Naruto. You know this, I know this, it's pretty obvious. If I DID Naruto and Gaara would be, evil the Akatsuki would still be alive, Saukra and Sasuke would have died off in the beginning, Tobi would still be a good boy, and saying "Believe It!" would be a crime punishable by death. So no, I do not own Naruto, don't sue me!

*~*~*START*~*~*

Itachi was sparing with Sasori, a red headed ninja whose body was mostly made of wood except his heart, when Kisame came in. "Hay, Sasori, Itachi, what I miss!" Kisame bellowed. The two ninja stopped and walked over to the fish man. "I was just getting some training in with the new kid.*nods towards Itachi who is coming up behind him."He is a good fighter, Ha! I'd like to see you try and kill this one! He'll wipe the floor with you!" Sasori laughs. "O' REALLY, you think so! I'd sure LOVE to see that!" Kisame said sarcastically. 'Like someone so small could beat me!'

"You do not think I could beat you." Itachi said with a small touch of amusement. 'He had dealt with people like this before. '"HA! Ya, I could beat you easily. I will blow you away with Samehada!" Kisame laughed thinking how easy it'd be. "Fine prove it. Try and "blow me away". You will not last ten minutes." Itachi calculated. 'Actually it would take five but he wanted to make sure he did not go over or have to use the Sharingan to remain it his time limit.'

"WHAT!!! Fine you asked for it, NOW" Kisame summed the large sword and charged Itachi! Itachi easily blocked each blow without shifting from him spot and using his sword to keep Samehada from consuming his chakra. After five minutes of Kisame's attack, without budging Itachi. He quickly disarmed Kisame and began to try to pin Kisame, avoiding his partners grasp knowing that if the larger man got a hold of him he would lose. It took Itachi three minutes to finally pin Kisame with his sword. Neither man had a scratch on them due to Itachi's careful swordsmanship.

"S***! You win, now let me up." 'Hmpf, I'll get you later for this, Itachi!' Kisame thought as the other ninja moved the sword from his throat and sheathed it behind his back. 'He's fast! He's the exact description of the perfect shinobi! No wonder Pein let him join!' "Hmm… That was only eight minutes Kisame. You're losing your touch." Sasori announced in a mock serious tone. "I'm going to go get pizza; what kind do you want Itachi?" "Cheese if you don't mind." "K' see ya in about three hours! I have to get money from Kakuzu. *sigh* At least I have blackmail this time."Sasori left mumbling about cheap money-grubbing ninja.

"Soooo. Itachi, how about I show you around the village. It's kind of large and easy to get lost in if you don't know where you're going." Said Kisame in the most casual voice he could manage. "Sure." was Itachi simple reply. For the next three hours, Kisame gave Itachi the grand tour of the Rain Village. He showed Itachi all of the hot springs, teahouses, restaurants, and any other tourist traps he could think of.

They talked about their old villages, friends, and anything that happened to cross their minds. Kisame was careful not to mention anything that might remind his partner about his family or what he did to them. He learned that Itachi had a younger brother who seemed to be what upset the Uchiha earlier that morning. Soon it was sun down and the two new friends were heading back to the hideout for dinner.

Itachi was in a good mood when they got back. He had learned a lot about the Akatsuki in the last two days. He knew most of the village, and the hideout from the tours. He also had info on Kisame, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Konan and Pein. So far, no one, but Tobi, knew that he had been ordered to kill his clan and that he had not killed them on some kind of sick whim.

Itachi did not mind his strange blue partner who had spent a great deal of time whining that his unusual coloration scared away all the women. Itachi had to admit it was true usually girls swarmed him when he went somewhere but today they had keep a good distance from him and Kisame; not that he minded it got tiring after awhile. His partner ate all of his pizza and most of Itachi's pizza before the two, went back to their room.

*~~~*

I'm kind of tempted to change the ending of this and leave out the smut. IDK, what do you think? Has anyone even got this far?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I knew I was forgetting something! I do not own Naruto. You know this, I know this, it's pretty obvious. If I DID Naruto and Gaara would be evil the Akatsuki would still be alive, Saukra and Sasuke would have died off in the beginning, Tobi would still be a good boy, and saying "Believe It!" would be a crime punishable by death. So no, I do not own Naruto, don't sue me!

WARNING: SPOILER ALERT!

*~*~*START*~*~*

Itachi entered first wary of any possible danger, Kisame followed not far behind; dead bolting the door closed as well as locking it. Itachi relaxed as soon as he was sure the room was safe from enemy attack. "Um, Itachi…" Kisame asked in a nervous fashion. "um did you also… un, well… did you also kill your little brother!!! He blurted out quickly adding, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" Hoping his new friend did not kill him.

Itachi was dumfounded. Of all the questions, Itachi had expected from his friend that was not one that he had expected or was ready for. With a shocked expression, he tried to gulp down some air; failing miserably. Swaying, Itachi began to fall to the floor only to be caught by his friend. "Itachi! Are you ok! Hay can you hear me! SHIT!!!"

Itachi burst out in tears, gasping for air in Kisame's arms. He felt like a complete fool; he had mentioned his brother several times unintentionally. Now he cursed his slips fiercely; why did he think that Kisame would not mention his brother? Now he was sitting on Kisame's lap, as they sat on the bed, in a tight bear hug sobbing like a little girl. He felt so stupid, yet very comforted in the larger man's arms. His sobbing died down and Itachi began to tell Kisame what really happened.

"N-no and I didn't kill them just to test my strength. Itachi gasped. "I was my clan's prodigy. I graduated from the ninja academy at age seven and was the youngest ninja ever excepted into the Anbu. My father wanted me to spy on the Anbu and warn them if they realized our clan was planning to overthrow the village. Instead, I began acting as a spy for the Anbu in an attempt to stop civil war from breaking out. I saw war when I was four; I never wanted Sasuke, my younger brother to have to experience that."

Stopping Itachi took a deep breath before returning to his story; not noticing that Kisame had dropped his arms around his waist. "I tried to stop the in pending war peacefully but neither side would listen to me. The village elders ordered me to assassinate my entire clan by any means necessary. I devised a plan to kill off my clan that would spare my brother. The next time the opportunity arose, I murdered my best friend to get the Mangekyo Sharingan. Then I began working to make sure my brother would hate me."

Kisame began stroking Itachi's back. "Then one day, when Sasuke was at school Tobi and I assassinated the entire clan. Tobi left and I stayed to wait for Sasuke to come home… "Itachi began to shake as he began to recall what he had done to his brother. Kisame pulled him closer until he was pressed firmly against his partner chest. With Kisame, still stroking his back Itachi closed his eyes tightly and finished the story.

"When Sasuke returned home I watched him run through the village looking for our parents. I waited for him to find their bodies then I came out and told him that I had killed them because they were weak. I told him he was weak because he lacked hatred and used the Mangekyo Sharingan to force him to watch me kill our clan many times, until he broke and was reduced to a crying mess. Then I told him to run if he wanted to live and chased him down when he did to be sure he hated me. I abandoned the village and threatened to tell the truth about what really happened if they touched my brother.

*~~~*

Yes I know Itachi is out of character, but he was crying in the manga and he really wasn't that old when he killed his clan. I'm kind of tempted to change the ending of this and leave out the smut. IDK, what do you think? Has anyone even got this far?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, don't sue me!

WARNING: LEMON, Yaoi, boy on boy stuff. DO NOT FLAME ME! _

I have slightly changed this from the original, (If you read the first one you may notice, certain scenes and descriptions have been cut. Some because I dislike how they sounded, and others because I have no idea what I was trying to say. It's what I get for writing when the only thing keeping me awake is excessive amounts of soda. )

*~*~*START*~*~*

"It's ok Itachi-kun I won't let anyone hurt you ever again; you're safe here." Kisame whispered then he slowly licked the back of Itachi's ear sending shivers down the young ninja's spine. Itachi blinked slowly in surprise. He had not noticed what his friend had been doing while he told his story.

Kisame had his arms tightly wrapped around his partner so he could not squirm free and even if he escaped, the door was dead bolted shut. Itachi realized he was trapped; would have to use the Mangekyo Sharingan to escape his partner's grasp. Before he could try his plan, Kisame ran his tongue behind his ear again and sank his teeth into the outside rim.

Itachi gasped as a wave of slight pain and pleasure rolled down his spine. Releasing the hold he had on his partner's ear, Kisame liked off the small beads of blood and moved on to the other ear to repeat the process.

Itachi felt a warm breath on the back of his neck followed by a tongue slowly following a wide swirl pattern into a single point. Then he slowly dragged his tongue around Itachi's neck until they were facing one another.

Kisame slouched off his cloak as he starred into Itachi's pleasure hazed eyes. Trailing his hands from Itachi's waist up to the collar of the others cloak he slowly pulled it off letting in sink to the floor. Then returning one arm firmly back around Itachi's back, he used his free hand to release the knot in the others anti-leaf headband. Allowing it to fall noiselessly onto the discarded cloaks below.

Following Kisame's lead Itachi slowly removes his partner's headband and lets it fall to the awaiting floor. Wrapping his arms around his partners neck Itachi gazes dazed into Kisame's eyes. Slowly dipping his head to reach the smaller ninjas mouth, he slips his tongue into Itachi's slightly agape mouth. Exploring the new territory, he slowly rolls his tongue memorizing the complete layout.

Finishing his exploration, he starts to tease the Uchiha's tongue into action, flicking his tongue against the others. Wrapping their tongues around one another's until they both are gasping for air. Slipping off their shoes, Kisame pins Itachi to the bed and removes the Uchiha's shirt. The sudden slap of the cold air snaps Itachi from his pleasure-induced trance awakening him to situation at hand.

Shock manages to stop him from falling back into the trance that threatens to engulf him like a great beast, as his partner slowly uses his tongue to draw twisting patterns on his stomach and chest. Sending waves of pleasure down his spine, threatening to drag him down into their dark abyss.

Balancing on the edge of consciousness, Itachi tried desperately to struggle free from his tormenting captor. Thinking in a complete panic 'What is going on!? Why is he licking me? Oh My Gawd!!! *fierce shiver* mmm let… go… DAMIT!!!' "AAAA!!!" Itachi ,tried buck but is held down, as Kisame nips his left nipple. Itachi plummeted back into the sea of pleasure Kisame was stirring up.

Moving to Itachi's other nipple he began to suck and nip at the sensitive spot, whisking away the small dabs of blood, with his tongue, caused by his needle sharp teeth. Moving down his lover's body nipping and licking until he came to Itachi's bellybutton stopping to flash the unsuspecting Uchiha a wicked grin before shooting his tongue down into the small divot and swirling it around. Causing Itachi to buck viciously and scream out in pleasure.

The reaction caused the shark man to grin even bigger and repeated the action until even Itachi's control finally broke and he came, making his pants very uncomfortable. Itachi squirmed as Kisame slowly removed his shirt and pants before he freed Itachi of the last of his own clothes. Leaving his partner nude and increasing the area that he could attack.

Placing one hand firmly on Itachi's chest and lying across his legs Kisame began drawing circles, with his tongue, on the insides of his partner's thighs and lightly rubbing Itachi's stomach. He was soon rewarded with a loud moan. Slowly, to not to tip off his lover of his intentions, Kisame slowly brought the patterns closer and closer to Itachi's cock. Until he was slowly, circling the appendage with his tongue as Itachi let out small gasps and low moans.

Then, he swiftly took all of Itachi into his mouth licking, and sucking, and pulling. Itachi plunged into an ocean of pleasure, bucking, and struggling under Kisame's tight grasp. "KISAME!!!!" Itachi screamed as the top of his lungs. Withering under Kisame, fighting back release and failing.

The pleasure welled and turned in great waves that crashed through Itachi's body, pounding his brain until no conscious plagued him. His screams of pleasure echoed through the room sending Kisame in to a frenzy. Releasing his lovers cock, Kisame flipped Itachi over with one hand while finishing undressing with the other.

Itachi felt the bed shift slightly; there was a slight pop as if the lid of something had been violently wrenched off. Kisame pushed his legs far apart and sat in-between so he could not move his legs back. His lover returned a hand to his back and trapped his legs with his own. A mixture of panic and confusion sweep over Itachi. Before he could vocalize his discomfort a cool substance, coating a long finger pushed into him and slammed directly into a pleasure spot. Pain, shock, and pleasure shot through his body scorching his mind sending him into a blind fit of fierce bucking and screams.

Kisame continued rubbing the spot as he inserted two more fingers. Moving his fingers inside the other man to loosen him. Itachi began to become use to the sensation of Kisame's fingers inside him. Carefully so to not hurt his partner Kisame removed his fingers. Moving his hands to Itachi's back Kisame positioned himself to enter his lover.

Itachi felt Kisame's weight on his back, crushing him to the bed, leaving him immobile. Sharp pain shot up his back as something large entered him, followed by a wave of pleasure.

Kisame sheathed himself inside Itachi. The smaller man tightened up immediately. He slowly pulled himself out of the other, causing Itachi to dig into the bed gasping a breach. Kisame slammed back into his lover, respectively setting a fast and feverous pace. Itachi screamed Kisame's name over and over until the waves of pleasure forced stars into his eyes. Leaving him breathless and shredding the bed under him to ribbons. With one last merciless thrust, the two released and collapsed onto the bed.

Slowly reality returned to Kisame, and the shark man realized what he had just done to his new partner. Eyes widening in horror he forced himself up to look at his bloodied partner. 'NO! Not again' tears beginning to streak down his face. He had begun to like this one and now he had killed him like all of the others.

Fearfully he looked down into the eyes of his new and now certainly deceased partner. No one had ever slept with him and lived to speaker of it and not from a lack of trying on his part. He tried to keep them alive but they were all too frail to survive. Shock slammed into him like a truck knocking the air out of his lungs. Reeling backwards, he gasped for breath.

'He was alive! Not barely alive not dyeing but breathing steadily, while labored, alive' He couldn't believe it. How could someone so small and frail survive what no other could? It didn't matter he had to make sure the other survived!

Running to the bathroom, Kisame clogged the tub and turned on the water to warm. Returning to the other ninja, he scooped him up and easily carried the boy to the filling tub. Kisame set his partner into the water and cleaned off the sweat and grime. Once Itachi was clean, Kisame picked him up from out of the water and rapped him in a large fluffy towel tightly around him.

He carried his partner to the other bed, then returned to the tub to clean himself. Once clean and dressed, Kisame checked Itachi over for any burses or other injuries. The other ninja had many wounds but they weren't deep so even Kisame could heal them, leaving Itachi unhurt. With nothing left to do Kisame dressed Itachi and fell asleep on the floor.

Itachi woke up with a start only to wince in pain and fall back onto the bed. 'WTH! WHY CAN'T I MOVE?' The night's events rushed back to him. Itachi noticed Kisame sleeping on the floor. Sitting up Itachi yelled, "Kisame!" at his sleeping partner fixing a harsh glare at the larger man. "umm?... OMG! Itachi-kun I'm so sorry I….." Kisame cried as Itachi cut him off with enraged glair that would have been fatal if the other ninja had wanted it to be.

"KISAME if you ever try that again without my permission first I WILL kill you! Understand." Itachi growled. "Um ya," Kisame squeaked. "Wait without your permission? YOU'LL LET ME DO THAT AGAIN!" Kisame could not hold back his excitement. "Yes, BUT ONLY when I say it is o.k. Got it." He snarled. "Yes, yes, of course! Only with your permission! I really am sorry I…" "Do not worry about it; I like you to."

The two left to go get breakfast together. Walking in the shock on the other organization members faces was evident. No one expected both to survive the night.

*~~~*

~This is the end I just added the last three chapters together, as one very long chapter. I blushed the whole time I wrote this part. It is extremely unlikely I will ever write anything quite this graphic again. I think there was too much detail, personally.

#Sorry if my use of "Text" words annoyed anyone. #

~~~~I hope you liked it, feel free to comment, or not. -_-;


End file.
